Sweet Birthday
by Daijo-line
Summary: Shinobu está estranho e Miyagi desconfiado. Após seguir o jovem, o moreno se surpreende ao descobrir o quê o namorado estava escondendo. Como acabará tal situação?


Junjou Romantica não me pertence e sim a Nakamura Shungiku.

Essa fanfiction não tem fins lucrativos.

Oneshot com o casal Terrorist,_ Miyagi _e_ Shinobu_.

* * *

Seus dedos contornaram a forma do queixo do jovem a sua frente. Miyagi segurava a face de Shinobu, sentido este tremer levemente o corpo pela sua aproximação. Seu coração adquirira um ritmo acelerado devido a ânsia de tocar naqueles lábios rosados. O garoto parecia ainda mais novo diante da face corada que exibia. Aquela expressão de doce ingenuidade deixava o _sensei_ mais tentado.

Estava a centímetros de seus lábios. Quase tocando-lhe na boca. Podia até mesmo sentir o êxtase por antecipação apenas por ter Shinobu tão perto. Roçou as bordas carnudas nas dele, pronto para tomá-los para si. E quando ia aprofundar o beijo, porém, o som de uma música insistente soou no local... Desconcentrando-o... Roubando a atenção do mais novo.

Shinobu escapou facilmente do toque do moreno, correndo até a mesinha da sala onde estava seu aparelho celular. You bufou irritado com _J-Pop_ barulhento que tocava. Andou, então, em direção ao namorado, ponderando jogar o objeto pela janela.

Mas Takatsuki já havia atendido.

-_ Moshi moshi_... Ah, Yoshida-chan! – Shinobu esboçou um sorriso discreto ao reconhecer a voz do outro lado da linha. Uma simples mudança na linha dos lábios.

Mas mesmo este pequeno movimento não passou despercebido pelo mais alto. Miyagi franziu o cenho desconfiado. Aquele gesto vindo do garoto era realmente raro. Ele mesmo conseguira poucas vezes tal feito.

- _Hai_..._Chotto matte_ – pediu, olhando na direção do moreno. Com o semblante levemente aborrecido, o loiro disse: - Com licença.

Antes que You pudesse negar ou ceder o pedido, o jovem saiu apressado em direção a sacada do apartamento.

Agora de fato estava desconfiado. Uma onda de curiosidade e amargura corroeu o interior do _sensei_. Shinobu parecia esconder-lhe algo... Teria que descobrir sobre aquilo.

Em passos leves, andou em direção a sacada, encostando-se na parede. Virou parcialmente a face em direção a porta de vidro que dava acesso ao local, divisando Takatsuki em um canto, de costas para ele.

- _Hai_, ainda estou interessado! - ia dizendo no telefone, com uma animação fora do comum. Na verdade não era _tão _animado assim, mas qualquer tom de voz com um pouco de entusiasmo já era muito para Shinobu.

Os olhos do espião pesaram. O que diabos estava acontecendo? Quem era Yoshida? _Interessado _no quê?

Aquelas questões encheram sua mente, deixando-o preocupado.

- Pode ser na quarta-feira? – indagou o loiro para a voz do outro lado da linha, recostando-se na sacada. – Ok. Preciso desligar... Ja ne.

Com risco de ser pego, Miyagi sentou-se apressadamente no sofá da sala. Acabou acendendo um cigarro, pois precisava suprir seu vício para relaxar. Cruzou as pernas, dando uma tragada prazerosa. Apesar disso, ainda sentia os nervos à flor da pele. Aquele receio que incomodava-o era ridículo.

Logo o loiro apareceu na sala. O mais velho observou-o guardar o seu celular no bolso, segurando-se para não enchê-lo de perguntas. Não se mostraria perturbado, era um adulto afinal. Sabia como resolver aquele tipo de situação.

- _Nee_ Shinobu... Quem é Yoshida? – indagou repentinamente, tentando parecer indiferente. A testa levemente enrugada denunciava sua irritação, porém o garoto não notaria tal evidência pois virara o seu rosto na direção contrária.

- Uma colega de classe. – disse simplesmente, interessado nos próprios pés.

- Hum... – resmungou, analisando o namorado.

Ele parecia... Desconcertado?

Uma veia saltou na testa do moreno. Num ímpeto ergueu-se, puxando Shinobu bruscamente para si. Tomou-lhe os lábios com brutalidade, envolto por um sentimento possessivo. Queria que o outro entendesse, com aqueles gestos silenciosos e rudes, que era_ somente_ _seu_. Não permitiria nada que pusesse à prova aquele fato.

Os olhos levemente arregalados, Shinobu tentava acompanhar o ritmo lascivo daquele ósculo. Já estava acostumado com o jeito impetuoso do mais velho, porém ele parecia um tanto diferente naquela noite. Talvez estivesse preocupado com algo.

No entanto, diante do mar de sensações que Miyagi lhe proporcionava, Takatsuki deixou-se recair sobre o sofá sem resistência.

* * *

Três horas da tarde, quarta-feira. Miyagi esperava pacientemente, perto do colégio de Shinobu, pela hora em que o jovem sairia. Não que tivesse combinado de ir buscá-lo, na verdade sua intenção era permanecer oculto. Isto explicava o fato de estar sentado na lanchonete do outro lado da rua, escondido debaixo de um longo casaco negro, óculos escuros e um chapéu. _Um indivíduo suspeito._

O telefonema do loiro o atormentara pela semana inteira. Orgulhoso, decidira não perguntar nada sobre aquilo. No entanto, conforme a quarta-feira ia se aproximando, mais ansioso e desconfiado ficava. Tivera então uma idéia, que ponderara como a melhor solução.

Seguiria Shinobu e espreitaria o tal encontro com a _Yoshida-chan_.

Depois de alguns minutos tediosos, percebeu aliviado que os alunos começavam a sair do prédio. Percorreu os olhos pela multidão, demorando certo tempo para encontrar o que desejava. Até que o viu. Miyagi esboçou um sorriso leve ao ver o jovem seguir em direção a saída.

_Bishounen,_ pensou_. _O moreno apoiou o queixo em uma das mãos, absorto em admirá-lo.

Poderia ficar ali, daquela maneira por uma eternidade, aquecendo-se apenas por olhá-lo. Mas como bons momentos não duravam tanto, algo desfez o encanto de sua visão. Uma garota corria em direção a Shinobu, chamando-o. O loiro esperou até que ela o alcançasse, com um sorriso encantador sobre os lábios.

Miyagi concentrou a carranca em analisar melhor a menina. Ela era um pouco mais baixa que o Shinobu, aparentando ser da mesma idade que ele. Os cabelos eram negros, lisos e compridos, um corpo bem moldado para a idade. Uma _bishoujo. _

Cerrou os dentes enciumado, torcendo em seu intimo para que não fosse a tal Yoshida. Mas para seu azar tudo indicava que se tratava da própria, pois Takatsuki saiu andando com ela para fora do colégio.

De pronto o moreno levantou-se, rumo ao começo de sua 'investigação'.

Alguns minutos haviam se passado desde que Miyagi começara a seguir o casal de colegiais. Mantendo sempre uma distância razoável para não ser descoberto, o olheiro mantinha-se atento aos movimentos dos dois. Não queria perder nenhum detalhe... Algo como um segurar de mãos ou beijo inocente debaixo de uma cerejeira.

Uma onda de fúria perpassou seu corpo ao imaginar aquela cena _shoujo_. Porém, antes que sua fantasia fosse mais longe, notou que os garotos haviam parado em frente a um restaurante familiar. Eles entraram no local, fazendo a imaginação de You voltar a funcionar.

O que era aquilo? Um jantarzinho romântico a dois? Mas ainda eram três e meia da tarde!

- Diabos... – resmungou, despenteando os fios de cabelo nervosamente.

O professor esperou alguns instantes, que calculou ser o tempo dos dois se acomodarem, para depois entrar no recinto. Era um restaurante tradicional, tipicamente familiar, onde alguns dos fregueses preferiam pedir seu _missoshiro_ para comer no balcão mesmo. E foi para perto do móvel que ele se dirigiu, após, é claro, de fazer uma varredura com os olhos no ambiente à procura de Shinobu; não o viu em nenhum canto do lugar.

- Com licença, _Ojii-san_. Por acaso o senhor viu dois jovens entrarem agora a pouco aqui? – perguntou ao senhor que servia _Kitsune Udon_ para um dos clientes. – Um jovem loiro e uma garota com os cabelos negros e compridos.

- Akemi-chan e Shinobu-kun? – indagou o homem sorridente, atiçando a curiosidade do moreno.

- _Hai_.

O velho apontou para uma escada que ficava do lado direito do balcão, alguns metros de distância deste. Miyagi franziu levemente o cenho, deduzindo que os degraus levariam até a casa onde o dono do restaurante morava.

- Mas o quê...? – murmurou, sentido o coração aumentar estranhamento o ritmo das batidas. Voltando-se para o_ Ojii-san,_ pediu: - Será que eu poderia subir...? Shinobu é meu _otouto_.

- Vá em frente.

Com a permissão necessária, Miyagi subiu a escada, abriu o _shoji_ com cuidado e entrou sorrateiramente para dentro da casa. Graças ao silêncio do local, pôde distinguir as vozes dos jovens soando em algum canto. Seguiu o som, sentido sua apreensão aumentar, até uma porta o barrar.

Daquele ponto podia escutar claramente o que eles falam. Era a hora da verdade.

- _Iya_, Shinobu-kun. Tem que ser mais forte. – dizia a garota lá dentro, produzindo vincos na testa do moreno.

- _Hai Hai _– respondeu o loiro em um tom cansado, como se estivesse fazendo algum esforço.

- Assim! Você tem potencial! – exclamou Yoshida energicamente.

**- **_Nan da kore_?! –Miyagi murmurou num fio de voz.

Sua mente foi a mil tentando imaginar o que estava acontecendo atrás daquela porta. O pior que pôde fantasiar foi a espécie de perversão que a garota ensinava ao loiro. Aquela jovem estava tirando o resto de pureza que ainda existia em seu namorado.

Onde estava a inocência que estampava a face feminina? Conhecia bem o tipo de artimanhas que aquele tipo de jovenzinha usava para conquistar garotos. Já havia passado por aquilo na juventude, afinal. Não deixaria que acontecesse nada daquilo com o namorado.

- Hum... _Oiishii_, Shinobu! – a voz embargada de Yoshida soou como a gota d'água para o moreno.

Tomado por um sentimento febril, Miyagi escancarou a porta num estrondo, esbravejando.

- Shinobu! O que significa isso?!

Com os olhos arregalados diante do que viu, o _sensei_ ficou instantes sem palavras.

A _bishoujo _olhava assustada em sua direção, os cabelos, o rosto e o corpo salpicados de um pó branco, que deduziu ser farinha de trigo. O loiro, também respingado pelo polvilho, segurava uma tigela e uma colher nas mãos.

- Mas o quê... ? O que está acontecendo aqui? – o adulto, pela surpresa, havia perdido toda a energia que o havia apoderado.

Por que raios estavam em uma cozinha, Shinobu e a garota trajando aventais?

- Miyagi? O que vo-você está fazendo aqui? – gaguejou o jovem, enrubescendo pelo 'flagra'.

- Eu é que pergunto...

O moreno olhou para o pacote de farinha que jazia no chão com o conteúdo esparramado. Seguiu os olhos para os utensílios sujos em cima do balcão da cozinha, a calda de chocolate perto da garota e depois para os jovens igualmente manchados. Sentiu-se um grande _baka_.

O_ sensei_ suprimiu a vontade de rir, enquanto os colegiais se limpavam.

* * *

Miyagi abriu a porta do apartamento, dando espaço para que Shinobu entrasse. Os dois traziam sacolas do mercado, local que haviam passado após sair do restaurante familiar; depois é claro de dar as devidas desculpas para Yoshida-chan e seu avô, o_ ojii-san_.

- Por que diabos você quer aprender a fazer um bolo? – indagou o moreno, enquanto tirava as compras da sacola, junto ao jovem, e colocava-as no balcão da cozinha.

Os colegiais haviam contado ao professor sobre o tal encontro. Na verdade Shinobu havia pedido a ajuda da garota para aprender a fazer um bolo, e Yoshida aceitara de bom grado, levando-o até sua casa para ensiná-lo.

- Eu achei que... Talvez...

- Tudo bem... Já que você quer tanto aprender a cozinhar, eu mesmo te ensinarei a fazer um bolo. – avisou o moreno, deixando o mais novo surpreso.

- E você sabe fazer isso?

- É claro. – respondeu revirando os olhos.

Com todos os ingredientes devidamente arrumados no balcão da cozinha, Miyagi preparou-se para começar as instruções. Shinobu iniciou seu trabalho colocando a farinha, os ovos, o leite e o açúcar em uma tigela. Começou então a misturar o conteúdo, sob o olhar atento do _sensei_.

- Coloque um pouco mais de força nisso. – instruiu o moreno, observando o jeito desajeitado do garoto ao mexer a colher. – _Matte_.

Miyagi aproximou-se às costas de Shinobu, seus corpos levemente se tocando.

- Assim. – disse o mais velho, segurando a mão do loiro junto a sua, mostrando como bater a massa do bolo.

Os movimentos circulares eram calmos, porém com a força necessária para misturar os ingredientes. Takatsuki sentia o coração aos pulos, mal prestando atenção no que estava fazendo. A proximidade perigosa de seu namorado roubava-lhe toda a concentração.

Miyagi soltou as mãos do loiro, surrando-lhe para que continuasse os movimentos. No entanto, seus dedos circularam a cintura do jovem, enquanto afundava a face nos fios dourados. Aspirou o cheiro adocicado do _shampoo,_ movimentando as mãos espontaneamente no corpo esguio.

- Miyagi... – ofegou, pesando os olhos, enfraquecendo os movimentos com a colher.

- Já está bom... – disse o moreno, afastando-se do outro. – Você realmente tem potencial, Shinobu.

O loiro dividiu-se entre o constrangimento, entusiasmo e a surpresa. E enquanto mantinha-se preso naquela confusão de sentimentos, o mais alto já havia preparado a assadeira para colocar a massa pronta. Com cuidado Shinobu encheu a forma e levou-a até o forno pré-aquecido.

- Enquanto esperamos ele assar, vamos preparar a calda. – You informou, recebendo um gesto positivo como resposta.

Depois de cortar as lascas do chocolate meio amargo, o aprendiz depositou-as em uma panela para logo depois levá-las ao fogo, para que derretessem em banho maria.

- Mexa um pouco com a colher para acelerar o processo. – recomendou o 'chefe da cozinha'.

- Ok.

- Nada queimado até agora, acho que você está progredindo! – riu-se Miyagi, quando o garoto tirou a panela do fogo, com o chocolate derretido.

Shinobu franziu o cenho um pouco ofendido. Porém antes que pensasse em algo para revidar, sentiu algo morno escorrer pelo lado esquerdo de sua bochecha.

- Nani?!

Pego de surpresa, arrepiou-se ao sentir a língua do mais velho percorrer sua maçã do rosto languidamente. Instantaneamente corou, virando-se encabulado na direção do namorado. Miyagi lambeu os lábios lentamente, limpado os resquícios agradáveis do chocolate que acabara de experimentar junto a pele alva do loiro.

- _Oiishii_, Shinobu. – disse com o tom de voz provocante, comendo o jovem com seus olhos.

Takatsuki nada disse, apenas fez menção de virar de volta sua atenção para a panela. No entanto, o moreno fora mais rápido, tomando-lhe a face entre suas mãos.

- _Nee_ Shinobu, você ainda não me disse o porquê de fazer um bolo. –Voltou a tocar no assunto, querendo a atenção do garoto para si.

- _Etto... _É porque_..._

- _Hayaku. _Não deve ser um motivo tão ruim assim.

- Iya! – Apressou-se em dizer, agitando-se com insinuação do outro. – Eu apenas queria fazer uma surpresa para seu aniversário. – Acabou contando tudo rapidamente, mal parando para pensar nas palavras que iam saindo. Ao perceber o que tinha dito, corou ainda mais; ficara muito vermelho tal qual um pimentão.

As pupilas do sensei dilataram-se em surpresa. Um contentamento preencheu seu interior, fazendo-o esboçar um sorriso de satisfação. Esquecera-se completamente de seu aniversário, devido aos contratempos que tivera naquela semana.

Saber que o namorado esforçara-se para presenteá-lo aumentara ainda mais sua vontade de _devorá-lo_.

- Shinobu. – sussurrou, soltando-lhe a face.

O moreno segurou os braços do loiro, puxando-o para si. O _bishounen_ mantinha a face voltada para baixo, visivelmente constrangido com o que confessara. O que deixou o sensei mais excitado.

- Olhe para mim. – pediu, levantado o queixo delicado com a mão.

Shinobu mirou-o, o brilho dos olhos tremeluzindo diante do mais velho. Não aguentado segurar todo o impulso que o envolvia, You aproximou os lábios das bochechas rosadas, beijando cada lado com carinho. Tomou a boca do mais novo em seguida, iniciando um ósculo apaixonado.

Incitado pelo contato intenso, Miyagi desceu os lábios para o pescoço do amante, percorrendo a extensão da pele macia com pequenos beijos e mordiscadas. Diante daquela paixão que exalava dos toques do mais velho, Shinobu arfava perdendo pouco a pouco o controle do corpo.

- Não... Mi-Miyagi. – ofegou, quando a mão do loiro entrou sorrateira por baixo de sua camisa.

Os dedos tocaram no abdômen jovem, sentido nas pontas dos dedos ele se arrepiar. Subiu sinuosamente para o tórax, fazendo questão de circular os mamilos. Takatsuki começava a sentir o corpo esquentar, excitando-se mais a cada novo toque.

Diante da respiração descompassada do mais novo, o sensei afastou-se do corpo desejado para livrar-se das camisas que incomodavam. Abriu os botões da camisa negra que usava, sob o olhar hesitante do loiro; sorriu maliciosamente ao ver Shinobu constrangido, porém sem tirar os olhos de cima de si. Livre da própria peça, adiantou-se até o outro, fazendo o mesmo processo com o tecido branco que ele usava.

O moreno admirou a pele de porcelana do namorado, sentindo o desejo pulsar no baixo-ventre. Procurou os lábios tímidos para um novo beijo, enquanto erguia o corpo leve para sentá-lo sobre o balcão. Quebrou o beijo, correndo os lábios para o torso arrepiado. Shinobu agarrara-se aos seus ombros, apertando-os contra os dedos com força à medida que ele descia mais sua boca. O loiro tremeu quando a língua úmida brincou no início das cavidades pélvicas.

- Mi-Miyagi... O bolo. – gemeu, o membro túrgido começando a incomodar. – Ele vai que-queimar.

- Acalme-se Shinobu. – disse o moreno, abrindo o botão e abaixando o zíper da calça do mais novo. - Temos tempo suficiente.

Desceu a peça pelas pernas do loiro, roçando as costas das mãos na pele excitada. Retirou a calça, jogando-a no chão. Levou as mãos até a boxer de Takatsuki, reclinando o corpo para mordiscar os mamilos rígidos do companheiro. Shinobu enroscou as mãos nos cabelos negros, chupando o lóbulo da orelha do amante. You soltou um gemido baixo, afastando os lábios do torso do outro.

- Isso mesmo, Shinobu. – Estava rouco pelo prazer emanante. – Eu quero experimentar você.

Com esta frase, retirou a última peça de roupa do garoto, lambendo os lábios libidinosamente diante do desejo evidente de Shinobu. Este virou seu rosto para o lado, constrangido com o olhar do mais velho. No entanto, voltou a encará-lo imediatamente ao sentir as mãos pesadas do moreno apertarem suas coxas.

- Miyagi! – protestou, sua voz denunciando a ânsia de ser tocado.

Sensei pegou a panela que jazia solitária sobre o balcão, enchendo a colher com a calda marrom. Sem piedade, jogou a solução sobre o tórax do loiro, que gemeu com o contato morno. Enquanto o chocolate escorria pelo corpo de Takatsuki, Miyagi tocou no falo desejoso acomodando-o entre seus dedos.

- Ah-ah... Miyagi... – o loiro gemeu, quando a mão hábil de You começou os movimentos.

O mais velho deliciou-se em sugar o doce que escorria pelo corpo quente de Shinobu, enquanto manipulava o membro do garoto. Chupava cada gotinha de chocolate, deixando visíveis marcas de sua paixão sobre a pele do namorado. Entrara em estado de êxtase com aquele delicioso sabor; chocolate meio amargo e Shinobu era uma combinação perfeita.

Arfando, o aprendiz segurou-se nos ombros do moreno aliviando as sensações prazerosas mordiscando-lhe a pele. Miyagi aumentou o ritmo dos movimentos, instigando-se com os gemidos sôfregos do companheiro. As carícias tímidas de Shinobu em seu corpo deixavam-no ainda mais excitado; sua sensualidade contida era maravilhosa.

- Eu-eu... Miyagi! – Shinobu gozou, contorcendo o corpo sobre o abraço do amante.

Sensei levou os dedos melados sobre os lábios, lambendo a essência do mais novo. Com um sorriso lascivo, enroscou as pernas do mais novo em sua cintura, levando-o até o chão da cozinha.

- Eu vou devorar você. – murmurou no ouvido do loiro, com o tom de voz mais sacana que possuía.

A cor das bochechas do _bishounen_ intensificou-se mais, porém este se obrigou, mesmo assim, a olhar para o namorado. Queria ver a expressão de Miyagi enquanto este o tomava para si.

Quando sentiu a invasão do moreno, os olhos de Shinobu encheram-se de lágrimas. As gotas salgadas escorreram pela sua face sendo amparadas pelos doces lábios do homem que amava, enquanto seus corpos se chocavam. Ele era como chocolate quando estava com Miyagi, derretia-se sobre seus braços.

As lágrimas de felicidade do jovem não eram nada quando comparadas as novas sensações que seu _sensei_ lhe ensinava.

* * *

Loiro e moreno permaneciam sentados no chão da sala de estar. Shinobu cortava mais um pedaço do bolo, servindo-o logo depois para You.

- _Tanjoubi_ _Omedetou_, Miyagi. – desejou ao notar que já passava da meia noite.

O mais velho colocou o prato com o pedaço da sobremesa sobre o piso, puxando o jovem próximo a si. Beijou-lhe levemente na testa e logo depois nos lábios.

- Arigatou, Shinobu. – agradeceu olhando-o ternamente. – O bolo ficou realmente delicioso.

O loiro sorriu, encostando a cabeça no peito ainda desnudo do _sensei_.

- Mas ele não é tão delicioso quanto você. – completou o moreno, maliciosamente.

Shinobu corou até a raiz dos cabelos, afundando mais o rosto no peito largo do companheiro.

Miyagi riu. Mesmo tímido quando tratavam daquele 'tipo' de assunto, Shinobu ainda era um terrorista. Pois com simples gestos tinha a capacidade de abalar a razão do mais velho.

- Shinobu, _suki da yo_.


End file.
